


Clicks on the Hardwood Floor

by QueenieLacy



Series: Play Your Role [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec has a dirty mouth, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dress Up, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, M/M, Magic, Magnus in Heels, Office Sex, PWP, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing, french maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: The sound represented a promise. A promise of a fantasy fulfilled, a promise of ruined clothes and wrecked bodies, a promise of unbelievable pleasure, fun, and love.





	Clicks on the Hardwood Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Finally the French Maid role play that was teased in part 1

_ Click, click, click, click… _

 

Alec stared straight ahead at his slightly open home office door, his right leg bouncing as his anxiety grew by the second. His work all but forgotten about as he listened to the clicks on the other side of his door. He was fixated on the sound, not because it was annoying, but because Alec knew what that sound would bring. The sound represented a promise. A promise of a fantasy fulfilled, a promise of ruined clothes and wrecked bodies, a promise of unbelievable pleasure, fun, and love...A promise that Magnus was no doubt teasing him with, like dangling a carrot in front of a horse. It was so close, but just out of reach.

Alec figured his husband knew he was waiting anxiously for his arrival. He couldn’t stop thinking about his husband all day after that text he sent. It was just a picture of a new pair of shoes he bought. As soon as he laid his eyes on the picture, Alec felt all of his blood rush to his cock. It was amazing the control Magnus had over his body and how he could make him react with just a picture. Magnus added more fuel to the fire by not responding to his follow-up texts. Alec couldn’t focus on anything else the rest of the day, his concentration left in shambles after getting that text. At the end of the day he all but ran out of the door, not even telling Izzy and Jace goodbye like he usually would.

Magnus had his fire burning hot once he arrived home and his husband wasn’t there to greet him as normal. Alec knew Magnus was home. He could feel the warmth and slight vibration of his magic. Also, Magnus’ appointment book was left open on the coffee table. Alec flipped through it and saw that Magnus had been free all afternoon. He thought about marching around the apartment, searching for his husband so he could ravish him, but Alec decided against it. Magnus could easily disappear and stay hidden from him if that’s what he desired. 

Instead, Alec went to his office. He decided he would try to get some work done at home since he couldn’t focus earlier. Alec hung up his jacket and then sat up shop in his office, leaving his door slightly cracked so Magnus knew where he was. He settled at his desk and actually started to get some work done. Alec was doing well with his work, moving through much of it until he heard the clicking. The clicking wrecked his focus because the clicking meant Magnus was ready to play and Alec was more than ready to get his hands on his husband. 

The clicking was getting closer and closer until his office door started to push open. Alec quickly looked away from the door, looking down at a random piece of paper and pretending to work. He couldn’t help the smirk that formed on his face when he heard a gasp.

“Mr. Lightwood, I didn’t know you were in here. I’ll come back.” Magnus stated as he finally entered the office.

“No.” Alec answered as he looked away from his paper and at Magnus. He licked his lips as he looked at his husband, dressed in a black, off the shoulder French maid dress with white lace at the bottom. The small white apron was tied around his waist and a white lace choker with a small black bow in the center around his neck. He wore a black headband with white detailing and fishnet thigh highs on his legs. On his feet, Alec finally saw the source of the clicks. Magnus was wearing a pair of sexy, black heels. They were very tall, Alec guessed four inches, and had a pointed toe. 

Alec bit his lip as he looked Magnus over once more. The French maid was quickly becoming his favorite look. “It’s fine. Do what you have to do.” He waved his hand, gesturing for Magnus to come in. 

Magnus smiled and nodded. “It’s just a few things. I’ll be quick.” Magnus spoke in a soft, meek voice that feigned innocence. He strutted across the hardwood floor, heels clicking with every step as Magnus reached the bookcase. He pulled the small feather duster from his apron and started to clean the imaginary dust from the bookcase.

Magnus couldn’t keep the smirk off his face as he pretended to dust the already spotless bookcase. He could feel Alec’s eyes on him, watching his every move and waiting to strike. Magnus didn’t particularly feel like waiting any longer. He’d been excited about this since he took the picture of his new heels and sent them to Alec. The flood of texts he received from Alec afterward just got him fired up even more. This wasn’t the first time he broke out a French maid costume, but he decided to play it differently this time. He didn’t greet Alec at the door, staying hidden in their bedroom as he put the final touches on his costume. He half-expected Alec to barge into the bedroom and take him right then and there, but that Shadowhunter discipline must have kicked in and his husband went to his office instead. That was perfect for his plan.

Magnus smiled to himself as he stretched up to dust the top shelf, hearing Alec moan as his dress raised up a bit to reveal his white lace panties that showed off a bit of cheek. He almost laughed when he heard Alec’s chair slide back across the floor. That didn’t take long at all. Maybe he underestimated his sex appeal in this outfit.

Alec stood from his chair and made his way over to Magnus, who was still dusting the shelf. He tried to hold himself back, wanting to let this play out over a longer period of time, but he lost all of his resolve when he caught a glimpse of Magnus’ panties. He quickly closed the distance between them until Alec was right behind his husband, his chest almost pressed against Magnus’ back. 

Magnus felt Alec’s chest lightly bump against his back. He quickly wiped the smile off his face, getting into character before turning around. He acted shocked to see Alec so close. “Oh, Mr. Lightwood, did you want something?” Magnus questioned, his back against the bookcase as Alec crowded his space.

Alec smirked as a he looked at Magnus. His hand moving to rest on his husband’s hip. “I think you know what I want, Magnus.” He responded before dipping his head down to mouth at Magnus’ neck. “So sexy.” Alec mumbled between kisses. 

“Oh.” Magnus placed his hands on Alec’s shoulders, dropping the feather duster on the floor. “Mr. Lightwood, I…” He trailed off, biting his lip as Alec’s tongue ran over that sensitive spot on his neck. “But...Mrs. Lightwood-.”

“Won’t know unless you tell her.” Alec cut him off, pulling back to look into Magnus’ eyes. “I thought you needed this job?” He questioned and Magnus nodded.

“I do.” Magnus answered in a quiet voice.

“Then, think of it as another job duty.” Alec smirked as he cup Magnus’ face. “I promise it’ll be the best part of your work day.” He said before closing the distance, pressing his lips to his husband’s.

Magnus let out a surprised yelp, muffled by Alec pressing his lips to his. Magnus held out for a bit, not responding to the kiss, before giving in. He returned the kiss with as much passion as Alec was giving. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, his manicured fingers combing through Alec’s hair as they kissed. Magnus allowed Alec to take the lead, his husband forcing his tongue inside of his mouth and moaning as his taste.

Alec dropped his hands from Magnus’ face as they kissed, letting one hand rest on Magnus’ hip while the other gripped at Magnus’ thigh. Alec moved his hand to the back of his thigh and pulled Magnus’s leg up, so he was able to wrap that leg loosely around Alec’s waist. Alec grabbed a handful of Magnus’s ass through the lace panties, hearing Magnus moan between kisses as he gripped him but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to feel Magnus’ bareskin on his hands. Alec moved his hand to grip the lace panties. With a quick yank, he ripped one side of of Magnus’ panties. He quickly moved to the other side and completely ripped them off, tossing them carelessly over his shoulder before mouthing at Magnus’ neck.

“Oh!” Magnus gasped as Alec ripped his panties off. He tilted his head so Alec would have better access to his neck. He felt Alec’s hand back on his ass and whispered a quick spell before Alec’s fingers found his hole. “Mr. Lightwood.” Magnus moan when he felt Alec’s finger starting to push inside of him.

Alec let out a moan as he slipped his fingers between Magnus’ cheeks and found his hole already dripping with lube. “You’re already so wet for me.” Alec spoke, his voice deep and gravely from lust. He pulled away from Magnus’ neck to look at his husband as he slipped his finger inside of him. He lost control of his glamour and those gorgeous cat eyes were staring back at him. Alec moved his finger deeper inside of his husband until he found his sweet spot.

“Oh my, A-.” Magnus bit his lip as his head fell back to lay against the bookcase, his eyes closed as Alec assaulted his prostate with his finger. His raised leg going tighter around Alec’s waist and he gripped Alec’s biceps to steady himself.

“Say my name.” Alec demanded after Magnus cut himself off. He lifted his free hand to pull Magnus’ lip from his teeth. Alec added a second finger inside of Magnus to work him open.

“Alexander!” Magnus moaned loudly as Alec’s second finger slipped inside of him. He raised his head to look back at husband. Alec had a focused look, pupils blown wide with lust and his gaze was intense. Magnus leaned in and pressed their lips together for an open-mouth kiss. 

“Wrap your legs around me.” Alec demanded between kisses. He helped Magnus raise his other leg and get them both wrapped around his waist, his fingers still deep inside of Magnus. He walked them over to his desk and carefully placed Magnus on top of his desk, laying him down on top of his important paperwork that he would need tomorrow but Alec didn’t care about that right now. He pulled his fingers from Magnus before kneeling in front of him. “I’ve been wanting to do this for such a long time.” 

“Mr. Ligh-Mmh, Alexander!” Magnus moaned loudly as Alec’s tongue flicked against his hole. His legs went over Alec’s shoulders, his ankles crossing behind Alec’s neck. Magnus reached down to grip his husband’s hair. “Fuck!” Magnus moaned as Alec wrapped his lips around his hole and pressed his tongue inside of him. 

“Fuck, taste so good.” Alec mumbled in between lapping at Magnus’ hole. “Wanted this for so long.” Alec explained, getting back in character. “You want me to fuck this tight little hole?” He asked, pressing his finger to Magnus’ slick entrance.

“Oh, Alexander, yes!” Magnus let out a guttural moan, his back arching off the table. He loved when his little angel talked dirty. It was something he never did outside of their role playing, so Magnus cherished it when he got it. “Fuck me.” He begged, conjuring more lube with a wave of his hand.

“Huh?” Alec questioned as he slid two fingers inside of Magnus’ already lick hole. “I didn’t hear you. Do you want me to fuck this pretty pussy?” Alec questioned as he pumped his fingers in and out of Magnus, making sure to rub across his husband’s prostate. 

Magnus whimpered as Alec’s nimble fingers fucked him. He reached forward to grab Alec’s arm, trying to get him to stop his movements but his attempt was useless. He nodded quickly at Alec’s words. “Yes, please, please. I want you to fuck me.” Magnus blurted out, speaking so fast that Alec almost didn’t understand him.

“But I am fucking you.” Alec teased and let out a chuckle at Magnus’ over dramatic groan of frustration.

“Please…” Magnus bit his lip as he looked up at his husband. Alec was so sexy like this, mercilessly teasing him and using language that would normally make him blush. Alec was in total control, something the head of the institute appreciated. “Please, fuck me with your cock.”   
  


“Where do you want my cock?” Alec slowed his fingers down to give Magnus a bit of a reprieve. “Tell me, do you want me to fuck your pretty pussy?”

“Yes!” Magnus gasped as Alec’s finger slowly slid over his prostate. “Yes, please. I want you to fuck my pussy with your cock.” He finally spelled out for Alec just like he wanted him to. Alec pulled his fingers from Magnus and quickly pulled his pants and underwear down. He didn’t bother to get completely naked, just pushing his clothes down enough to easily line up with Magnus’ entrance. Alec quickly pushed inside and let out a moan.

“Fuck…” Alec moaned as he pushed inside of Magnus. “Knew you were going to feel good.” He didn’t wait for Magnus to adjust before pulling out and slamming back in. He gripped Magnus’ hips as he fucked him over the desk. His husband letting out little gasp every time he pushed back inside of him. The sound of their skin slapping together echoed around the room as he fucked Magnus harder.

“Alexander!” Magnus threw his arms out to grab on to something, anything, as Alec fucked him hard. His right hand gripped the edge of the desk while his left hand grabbed at Alec’s forgotten paperwork, crumpling and tearing some of the documents. Magnus knew he would have to use his magic to repair the papers later but, right now, he didn’t care. His Alexander was fucking his brains out and that was all he could focus on. “Alexander!” Magnus yelled again as he threw his head back, unable to form any other thoughts or words as his brain was fucked to mush.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Alec answered cockily as Magnus called out his name, keeping up his rough pace. He didn’t realize how hard he was fucking Magnus until he heard the desk started to shift, moving backward centimeter by centimeters with every thrust. “You like getting fucked like this, don’t you?” He questioned. “You like being on my cock? Being my dirty little maid.”

Magnus’ eyes rolled as Alec’s cock hit his prostate and his husband started mouthing off. His hole clinched, involuntarily, and his cock leaked precum, pooling on his stomach. Magnus wasn’t sure what was doing more damage: Alec’s cock or Alec’s words. Magnus nodded. “M’be your dirty lil maid.” He slurred as Alec pounded into him. 

“Yes, you are.” Alec shifted slightly so he could thrust deeper inside of Magnus. “You’re gonna make sure I’m taken care of. Gonna make sure I get off. Fuck!” Alec swore as Magnus clenched around him. “Gonna cum in this pussy every day.”

“Oh, shit!” Magnus moaned as Alec slipped deeper in him. His legs wrapped tightly around Alec’s waist, his heels digging into Alec’s back to encourage him to keep going. “Fuck, I’m going to cum.” Magnus warned as he felt his orgasm coming on. 

“Yeah, cum on my dick.” Alec demanded as he went faster. “I wanna feel it. I wanna feel that pussy cum.”

“Alexander!” Magnus screamed as Alec’s cock and words pushed him over the edge. His back arched off the desk as his cock twitched against his stomach, spilling all over his skin and his dress. 

“Damn, by the Angel.” Alec gritted out as he felt Magnus clench around him. “So fucking tight.” Alec moaned as he chased his orgasm. “Imma cum in that pussy.”

Magnus nodded lazily. “Cum in my pussy, Alexander.” He urged as he wrapped his legs around Alec tighter, so he couldn’t pull out.

It only took a few more thrust for Alec to cum. His eyes closed and his mouth fell open as he came, letting out a loud moan as he filled Magnus with his cum. “Fuck.” Alec moaned as he moved to bend forward, laying on top of Magnus as he regained his breath.

Magnus raised his hand, letting his fingers run through Alec’s dark locks as he listened to his to his husband’s breathing. “How long have you been wanting to call my hole a pussy?” He asked and Magnus swore he could feel Alec blush.

Alec kept his head on Magnus’ chest, not able to meet Magnus’ eye even though they just finished having sex. “You-uh.” Alec cleared his throat. “You remember when you brought home those...videos and we watched them, together?” 

Magnus couldn’t help the chuckle that came out. He remembered bringing some kinkier porn home for them to watch. Alec had seemed half horrified by the scenes, so he never brought it up again. “That was like...a year ago.” 

“A year and a half.” Alec corrected as he straightened up, slowly pulling his soft cock from his husband.

Magnus nodded as he moved to sit up on the desk. He could feel Alec’s cum leaking out of him and onto the desk, ruining some more of Alec’s papers. “So…” Magnus started as he looked at his husband, really out to grab Alec by his messy shirt. “Did you like anything else from those videos?”

Alec smiled as he looked down at Magnus. “Actually…” Alec shook his head, his blush reforming on his face. “Don’t laugh…” Alec spoke softly. 

“You know I won’t.” Magnus answered. “I love it when you tell me your fantasies.” He answered truthfully and Alec knew that. Alec had revealed so many fantasies to Magnus. He didn’t understand why he still got nervous. Nothing bad had ever happened.

Alec nodded. “Well...there was that one thing where...”

**Author's Note:**

> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
